The Wishing Stone
by jade94
Summary: What if a wishing stone makes it way to the Marauders, minus Peter, and Lily.  What will they wish for? May become a four parter.


Summary: What if a wishing stone is found by the Marauders, minus Peter, and Lily. Who gets the wish and what will they wish for. May turn out to be a four parter thing.

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts and Lily Evans and three members of the Marauders were outside studying. Well, she and Remus Lupin were studying. Her boyfriend, James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black, were kicking a muggle football around after discovering the game last summer. "You know," she said, "you could do some studying for the Potions exam on Monday," she said.

"I'm ready for it," Sirius said kicking the ball to James. James stopped the ball and looked to his girlfriend of five months.

"So am I," he said before sending the ball toward Sirius. The ball soared passed him and went into the wooded area behind him. "Sorry, Padfoot," he said.

"No, you're not, Prongs," Sirius said going to the area in search of the ball. He stepped over a log, finding the ball just a few feet from the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest. He picked up the ball and something shiny caught his attention. A shiny stone had been under the ball and he picked it up. It felt warm despite the ground being somewhat cold. He took the stone with him after hearing James shout for him to hurry up. He hurried back, bouncing the ball. When he came out, he showed the stone to Lily who immediately recognized it.

"This is a Wishing Stone," she said. "There's only a few left in the world."

"How come I found it in the forest?" he asked.

"Well, if memory serves me right, once a wish is fulfilled, it disappears and pops to somewhere else. Although, it has a habit of staying away from the bad wizards."

"So, this thing will grant me any wish?" Sirius asked.

"You?" James asked. "Why you?"

"He found it," Remus said.

"Yeah, I found it."

"You'll just wish for something stupid," James said.

"James, Sirius found it, he gets the wish," Lily said.

"Of all the rotten luck," James muttered.

"Can this thing take you to the future, Lily?" Sirius asked all of a sudden.

"Why would you want to go into the future?" Lily asked.

"Well, I thought of the future a lot and wondered what ours would be like," he said in a very serious manner. Lily rummaged through her bag and produced a book. "What's that?" he asked.

"A book on rare stones," she said. She flipped through the book looking for the stone that now laid in Sirius' hand. "Here it is, the Wishing Stone. 'Only five exist in the world, Wishing Stones travel by popping in and out of Time and grant wishes to those who find it.' Well, I guess since it does travel in through Time, it can. 'However, there is a limit on wishes.' "

"I knew it," James said.

" 'The Wishing Stone cannot grant a wish of death,' " Lily continued causing James to groan. "What?" she asked.

"So much wishing the death of a certain dark wizard," he said causing them to chuckle.

" 'A wish to see the future can have consequences and should be thought of thoroughly before wishing. The Wisher and any who are included in the wish will be taken where they will be unseen and unheard before returning once the wish is fulfilled, but the memories will remain. The Time line should be considered when wishing such wishes.' " She closed the book and put it back in her bag.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't wish that then," Sirius said, "but wouldn't it be curious to see if we get married and have kids." James and Remus chuckled out loud. "What?"

"You? Get married and have kids?" James asked. "You need to grow up for that."

"Oh, and you have?" Sirius asked.

"I have," James defended himself.

"He has," Lily said coming to defense of her boyfriend.

"So, what will you wish for?" Remus asked.

"Well, I really do want to see the future," he said.

"Then wish it," Lily said causing them to look at her. "We'll be with you all the way."

"Yeah, besides how bad can it be?" James said. "It's not like all of us are dead or something." Sirius sighed before nodding.

"Okay, ready?"

"Wait!" Lily shouted. "Shouldn't we wait and see if Peter wants to come?" she asked.

"He has detention all afternoon," Remus said. "By the time he gets out of it, it'll be too late for Sirius to wish."

"Okay, then it's settled," Sirius said. "Peter can come with us next time we wish on it." Lily cleared her throat at her boyfriend's best friend. "That is if it stays with us until all of us wish." The other three got closer to him and held onto him. "I wish to see the future, uh, twenty years from now," he said loud and clear and giving them enough years ahead to see what would be going on. There was a pull like a portkey would give out and they vanished.

When they landed on the ground, they looked around to see that they were still at Hogwarts. "Man, it didn't work," Sirius said.

"We don't know that for sure," Lily said.

"She's right," James said. "Look, the football's gone. We're in a different time."

"Only one way to know for sure," Remus said. "Let's go up to the castle," he said. The four of them hurried up to the castle to look for anything that had a date on it. They came up to it and noticed it still looked the same. When they entered, they noticed several students wandering around.

"The uniforms changed," Lily said. She looked at her own uniform and then at another girl's uniform and noticed the skirt length was shorter. A bulletin board caught Remus' attention and he headed over to it to see if anything had a date. A calendar was hooked into the board and Remus peered at the date.

"1998," he said. "It worked! Twenty years into the future," he announced.

"Wow," James said.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said.

"No, look at the Gryffindor announcements," James said. Sirius looked at the Gryffindor part of the bulletin and saw an announcement that caught his eye.

**Quidditch Tryouts Gryffindor Team**

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius said. "You can't tryout. They don't know you exist."

"No, further down," James said. They all looked further down to see an name they recognized. Well, the last name at least.

**See Captain Harry Potter To Sign Up**

"Cool," Sirius said.

"My son is captain of his Quidditch team," James said.

"Your son?" Sirius asked.

"There are not that many Potter families in the Wizarding World," James said. "He's my kid."

"Hey, Harry!" a shout came and a black haired kid bearing a striking resemblance to James turned for the four friends to see.

"Holy shite, Prongs," Sirius said. "He's a mini you."

"And he's got my eyes," Lily said.

"Your eyes?" James asked. "Lily, I know we just started dating, but isn't it a little early to start thinking about kids?" he asked earning him an elbow in the gut. A red head came running through them to stand in front of Harry and they all thought of one family; Weasley.

"Hey, Ron, what's up?" Harry asked pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"I need a favor," Ron said.

"I'm not doing your homework, Ron," Harry said causing the four Watchers to chuckle.

"No, I, uh," he said looking behind him to the entrance. "I want you to stall Hermione when you see her coming."

"Why do I need to stall Hermione?" Harry asked. "Oh, Ron, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing," the red head said.

"I love this, Prongs," Sirius said. "Who do they remind you of?"

"Us," James said.

"I asked Hermione if she could write that essay on Veritaserum due for Potions," Ron said. "I hadn't had time to it with Quidditch coming up."

"Ron, that essay's due tomorrow," Harry said.

"I know," Ron said.

"And it has to be at least a thousand words," Harry added.

"I know," he said. "I asked her if she could just this once as my girlfriend, do my homework," he said causing Harry and the other four to groan.

"Ron, you realize what that means? Now she'll think that that's all you're dating her for. So she can do your homework."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Harry," Lily said as a shriek came from the entrance.

"Ronald Weasley!" They watched several students get out of the way of a brown haired brown eyed girl and she marched right of to Ron. "You are the most despicable person I have ever met," she scolded before turning to her best friend leaning on the wall. "Hi, Harry," she said sweetly.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said. "Ron here was just telling me about how he was going to apologize to you." The four Watchers laughed as Ron whipped his head to look at his best friend. "Go ahead, Ron," he said.

"Yes, Ron, go ahead," Remus said wanting to see this play out.

"Uh, I'm sorry for thinking that just because you're my girlfriend, you would do my homework," Ron said.

"Wow," Harry whispered but Ron ignored him.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"And what?" Ron asked causing Harry to groan.

"And that is my cue to exit," he said.

"Ginny's in the Great Hall, Harry," Hermione said not taking her eyes off Ron. Harry patted Ron sympathetically on the back before heading into the halls to go towards the Great Hall.

"Sounds like Ron is in trouble," Sirius said. They followed Harry through the halls, watching students from all houses greet Harry, especially girls students.

"Hi, Harry," a set of twins said together as they passed, smiling at Harry who smiled back.

"Well, my son certainly is very popular with the ladies," James said.

"Yeah, but this Ginny character is probably his girlfriend," Remus said.

"Probably a red head too," Sirius said. "Never understand it how you Potters go after the red heads.

"Family secret, Padfoot," James said as Lily linked her arm around his. In the Great Hall, they watched Harry sneak up behind a red head and grabbed her around the waist. She giggled as she was dipped by him and he placed a kiss on her lips. "I hope that's Ginny," James said as Harry righted her up.

"Good morning, Ms Weasley," Harry said.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the red head said as she hugged him around his neck. "Missed you this morning," she whispered into his ear.

"Well, Ginny, it was either stay with you or have your brother come after me when he realized I wasn't in my bed this morning," he said as they laced their fingers together and went to sit down. The four Watchers noticed how close the two were and how Ginny's hand would grace Harry's hip as they sat down.

"Oh, they were together in this Time line's morning," Sirius said.

"Yeah, so?" Remus asked.

"No, they were together in bed," he said gesturing with his hands. It earned him a slap on the head from Lily. "If you can't see it then you're blind. They slept together during this time's last night."

"So, where is my brother and Hermione?" Ginny asked as they settled into their breakfast.

"Well, apparently Ron is in trouble with Hermione," he said causing Ginny to snort.

"When is Ron not in trouble with Hermione?" she asked.

"True," Harry said. "I can never understand why they can't just take a page from our relationship."

"Because Ron stops listening when I start talking about our relationship," Ginny said. "Should I be concerned for Ron's health?" she asked. Harry looked over to the Great Hall door to see Ron and Hermione coming in with their hands joined.

"Apparently not," Harry said as his two best friends sat on the other side of the table in front of them. "Look who made up," he said as Hermione smiled.

"Ron apologized for his little slip up this morning," Hermione said as Harry took a drink from his goblet, "and he'll be doing his Potions essay during his free period," she added causing Harry to choke on his orange juice.

"She is going to help me though," Ron said. "She doesn't want me to have detention when school's only just started." As they started to eat breakfast, an owl came into the Hall and came swooping down to their table.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked as the owl dropped the letter in front of Harry. Lily grabbed onto James' arm with excitement.

"Mail from us," Lily said. "You know, I always liked the name Harry," she said.

"Lily ..." James started to say.

"James, he has my eyes. He's our son," she said as Harry reached for the letter. Hermione's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Harry, maybe you should have Professor Lupin check it out for curses or hexes," she stated.

"Professor?" Remus asked.

"I mean, even with Voldemort gone, his remaining Deatheaters would want revenge on you," she said causing everyone to look over at the Slytherin table.

"What would Deatheaters want with Harry?" Lily asked.

"She's right, mate," Ron said. "Lupin should check it," he said and no sooner did he say that, an older version of Remus Lupin came into view.

"Did I hear my name called?" Professor asked.

"Oh, you look terrible, Moony," Sirius said before getting another slap on the head. This time it was from Remus.

"That's Professor Lupin, if you don't mind," he said before looking back at the scene.

"Hermione wants you to check the letter for curses and hexes," Harry said and Lupin took of his wand and tapped the letter. He then picked up the letter and carefully examined it. He deemed it safe after a couple of minutes and handed the letter to Harry.

"I'd still be careful though. It's from the Ministry," he quipped causing the Gryffindors to chuckle at the inside joke. Harry opened the letter as his friends went back to eating. The four Watchers watched Harry as he read the letter and they noticed his smile disappear. Ginny noticed it first of the three friends.

"Harry?" she asked causing Ron and Hermione to look up from their food. "What's wrong?" she asked and he handed her the letter to read. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that Sirius Black, suspected Deatheater ..."

"Whoa, wait," Sirius interjected.

" … has hereby been exonerated of all charges against him, including the death of twelve Muggles and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter that was the cause of their untimely demise at the hands of Lord Voldemort."

"Death?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"Furthermore, our search for Pettigrew has stalled due to his Animagus ability and we will update with any new information. Sirius Black, for his bravery and diligence during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, will be receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class. I hope this letter eases some of your pain. Good day, Minister Scrimgeour." There was silence at the table as Ginny handed the letter back to Harry. She wiped a tear from his face.

"Took them long enough," Harry said.

"At least his name is cleared now," Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said. "It's not like he can enjoy the medal. Not that he would if he was alive," he added.

"He spent twelve years in Azkaban for crime he didn't commit and now the man who's responsible is free."

"Harry," Ron said before he shook his head.

"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite," he said before getting off the bench and heading out.

The four Watchers hurried after Harry, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "I'm dead," Sirius said.

"We're dead, too, Sirius," Lily said as they rounded a corner they saw Harry go around. They stopped short and saw him standing at a bare wall with his eyes closed. Just then a door appeared and Lily gasped. "The Room of Requirement," she said. They followed Harry in to see a bare room with a podium in it. Sitting on top was a simple vase. Harry chuckled before taking the vase off the podium and throwing it against the wall with a painful shout. Another vase appeared and it met the same fate as it's predecessor. The next vase was lifted in the air before Harry shot a Reducto spell at it. Vase after vase was destroyed, the magic from Harry getting stronger and stronger.

"Do you feel the power coming from our kid, Lily?" James asked finally admitting that Harry was his and Lily's son. Lily watched as Harry took out the Ministry letter and set it ablaze with an Incendio charm.

"He's in so much pain," she said.

Harry went back to destroying vases, each spell of his doing more destruction then the last. He lost his bearings of where he was at, so when a voice appeared behind him, he was defensive. "Harry?" He whipped around, wand drawn only to stop himself from zapping Lupin when he saw him.

"Sorry, Remus," he said.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Of course not," Lily muttered.

"I will be after I do this a couple more times," Harry said destroying another vase.

"What did the letter say?" Lupin asked.

"The Ministry finally got off their high horse and exonerated Sirius for all the crimes against him," Harry said before destroying another vase. "It only took them sixteen years to do it." He destroyed another vase that appeared on the podium. "And he's getting a medal for his bravery in the Department of Mysteries battle with the Deatheaters," he added. A Deatheater figurine came out of nowhere and Harry whipped around and fired a Reducto at it. It blasted into pieces and the four Watchers stood in awe at Harry's power.

"Wow, Prongs," Sirius said. "That's one powerful kid you got there."

"It's not fair!" Harry shouted. "I miss him so much," he cried. In a fatherly gestured that had Lily crying, Lupin extended his arms out and Harry walked into them. The two hugged as Harry sobbed into his second godfather's robes.

"It's okay, Harry. Let it out," he said. A few minutes went back before Harry pulled away from Lupin. "Better?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Harry said drying his eyes. "Better."

"All right, now I suggest you go collect yourself somewhere and then make your way to my classroom for your free period. There are a stack of papers that need graded with your name on it."

"Okay," he said. "I need to find Ginny too, and tell her I love her; again," he said causing Lupin to chuckle.

"Merlin help you if you marry a girl with six older brothers," Lupin said.

"Yeah, but they all like me," he said.

"Would they like you if they found out what you and Ginny did last night and this morning?" Lupin asked causing Harry to stutter.

"How did you …? Oh, never mind," he said. "Werewolf." The four Watchers chuckled at Harry's dilemma.

"Your secret is safe with me, Harry," Lupin said. "Unless you show up to my class late, then you'll have a problem."

"That's blackmail!" Harry shouted at him.

"Don't be late," Lupin said causing him to groan and he hurried out of the room.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus followed Harry all the way to Gryffindor tower and up to the seventh boy dorm room. Harry got his DADA book and Charms book and was going to leave when he sat down on the floor and opened his trunk. He moved aside his cloak which got James' attention. "Hey, he's got the cloak," he said.

"And the map," Sirius said when Harry placed it on the floor. They watched him dig out a photo album and opened it to the first page. James and Lily looked over his shoulder to see the two of them as adults holding a baby.

"Oh, James, he looks so cute," Lily said. The two of them watched a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey," a voice said. Harry and the others turned to see Ginny at the door with his bag around her shoulder. "Professor Lupin said something about you taking your anger out on a bunch of innocent vases." Harry chuckled as his girlfriend came to sit next to him. "You forgot your bag by the way," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "You were cute back then," she said.

"Thanks." Harry put the photo album away and placed the map and cloak on top before closing the lid. "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" he asked.

"This morning, of course," she said.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I still love you, Gin," he said.

"I love you, too." The two kissed unaware of the audience they had before leaving the dorm. Harry escorted Ginny to her Transfiguration class before heading to the DADA room. He was rounding a corner when he saw Draco Malfoy and his goons coming from the Slytherin area.

"Well, well, well," Draco said.

"Not today, Malfoy," Harry said walking by.

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked. "Lucius' son?" he guessed.

"Good guess," Lily said.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asked. "Bad news from the Ministry?" This caused Harry to freeze in his steps which got Draco to smirk.

"He did not just say that?" James asked.

"He did," Lily said as Harry turned around.

"I said 'Not today.', Malfoy," he said again. "Was there something in that request that you didn't understand?"

"Oh, I understood it, but I chose to ignore it."

"If you're trying to piss me off, it won't work," Harry said. "The Room of Requirement already took care of that problem for me."

"Too bad," Draco said. "I was hoping I could finally settle that score with you about how my father ended up in Azkaban because of you."

"Your father put himself in Azkaban," Harry said. "He chose to follow the wrong wizard. I'm surprised your father didn't know that his master was half blood, like me."

"Don't say things like that, Potter," Draco warned getting in Harry's face.

"Hey!" Lily shouted. "No one threatens my son," she added.

"Get out of my face, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Harry, watch out behind you," James said even though Harry couldn't hear him. Malfoy's goons began to form a circle around Harry.

"Malfoy!" came a shout from the dungeon areas. Everyone turned to see Severus Snape limping up the stairs using a cane for balance.

"Severus," Lily gasped.

"Snivellus?" James and Sirius asked getting elbowed by Lily. "Ow!" they exclaimed.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Snape asked his godson.

"Nothing," Draco immediately said. "Just having a lively chat with Potter."

"You three have a class to get to," Snape said. "I suggested you go there before you're late."

"Yes, sir," the three Slytherins said and headed off toward their class.

"You didn't see Nott and Zabini behind you, did you?" Snape asked Harry.

"I smelled them. Does that count?" he asked. James, Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"He looks tore up," Lily said about Severus.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Harry," Snape said shocking James and Sirius. "Want to tell me what was going on?"

"All I did was walk by the hallway on the way from escorting Ginny to Transfiguration," he said, "and he goes off about the letter the Ministry sent me."

"What letter?" Snape asked.

"Sirius has been finally cleared of all the charges around him," Harry explained, "and their search for Pettigrew has stalled because he's in a rat form. Oh, and Sirius is getting the Order of Merlin for his bravery in the Department of Mysteries."

"You know, it's ..."

"Not my fault. I know," Harry finished. "Remus already chatted me up about it. McGonagall said something about Slytherins being in this week's DA meeting."

"Yes, she wanted me to bring some of the seventh years to assist in some defense spells against dark magic, not that you are incapable. She just wants everyone to be prepared in case some of those Deatheaters decide to try to get revenge for their lord."

"Right," Harry said. "How's the leg?" he asked.

"Getting more stronger with each passing day," Snape said, "thanks to you," he added.

"What?" James and Sirius went.

"Well, it was either that or let Nagini take your leg and I assume you like walking with two legs," he said causing Lily and Remus to chuckle and a smile to grow on Snape's face.

"The more I think I see your mother in you, Harry, you go and say something like that and then I know you're your father's son," Snape said causing James to beam with pride.

"Thanks," Harry said. "So, I'll see you later then when you bring the Slytherins by," he said.

"Yes," Snape said.

"Need any help getting back?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I'll manage just fine by myself," he said. Harry nodded as he watched Snape turn around and make his way down the steps. He watched his Potions master grimace on the last step and stop to rest up. Harry hurried down the stairs with the Watchers behind him.

"What is he doing?" James asked. Harry surprised Snape by taking his cane and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Potter, what are …?"

"I saw you grimace on that last step," Harry said. "Put your weight on me and let me help you, Severus," he said.

"He's helping him," Lily said. They watched as the student helped the professor to his office down the hall. Lily seemed somewhat proud of her son as he helped Snape sit down on his chair. He put a foot stool in front of Snape who carefully put his injured leg onto it.

"Did Poppy give you anything for pain?"

"Uh, some drops for my tea. It's for pain and to fight off the venom still in the wound," Severus said. "It's in my room, on the night stand." Harry nodded before putting his bag down and headed into Snape's private quarters. The medication was right where he said it was and he walked back to the office to pour Snape his tea. The four Watchers watched Snape try to get comfortable as Harry poured him tea and then put some drops of the medication into it. He set it down in front of the potions professor before standing there with his arms crossed. "What?" he asked.

"Drink it," Harry said causing the four Watchers to snicker.

"Potter, you don't have to watch me like a hawk," the professor said. "You can leave."

"I will," Harry said. "Soon as you drink some of the tea. Then I'll know you're actually taking it." Severus sighed before taking a big sip of the tea. "Good boy," he said causing the Watchers to laugh a little loud. Not that it mattered. The two of them couldn't hear them.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because my mother would come back and haunt me if I let you die from that wound." Lily chuckled along with Snape as he took another sip of tea.

"That she would."

"And I know that you and Sirius never really saw eye to eye," Harry said.

"He was your godfather, Harry," Severus said. "He was someone you loved and while he wasn't my favorite person in the world, I will, on occasion, miss him calling me 'Snivellus' every now and then." This caused James, Sirius and Remus to chuckle.

"You know, you and Remus are my last connection to my parents and now that I know how close you were with my mother, I was hoping one day we could sit down together and talk about her."

"I would like that," Severus said. A chime rang out and Harry cursed looked at his watch. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Remus wanted me in his classroom to help grade papers during my free period and I'm late."

"So?"

"He has certain information about me and Ginny that I'd rather not let get out to the six older Weasley brothers."

"Oh, I see," Severus said before taking a pad of passes and writing an excuse for Harry. "This should keep Lupin's mouth closed about your extra curricular activities with Ms. Weasley," he said causing the Gryffindor to blush.

"Thank you," Harry said taking the note from Snape. "Anything else I can do for you?" he asked picking up his bag.

"No, that will be all, Harry," Severus said and Harry started for the door. "Harry," he called causing him to turn around. "I never did say this to you for saving my life. Thank you," he said causing Harry to smile.

"You're welcome, Snivellus," Harry said with a straight face not missing a beat. James, Sirius, Remus and even Lily started to chortle.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Snape asked.

"I say it with love," Harry said causing the four Watchers to laugh out right.

"Get out." Harry smiled as he left the room and Lily, before leaving saw one on her friend's face as well before he got back to work.

"This future sounds horrible," Sirius said as they followed Harry. "We're all dead, except for Remus and your son is buds with Snivellus."

"Don't call him that," James said. "This time period is different," he said. "Snape and Harry obviously respect each other and Harry even saved Snape's life."

"Anyway, it looks like they got everything covered," Lily said. "Voldemort is dead and everyone's happy."

"Not Harry," James said.

"He has Ginny," Lily countered.

Suddenly, the four of them were back in their own time, but the stone did not go away. Instead, it moved to Lily's hand.

"Hey, guys!" a shout came and they all turned to see Peter Pettigrew walking up to them. Lily quickly put the stone in her pocket to keep him from seeing it.

"Oh, no," Sirius said. "What do we do?" he asked.

"It's decision time," Lily said. "Either we let things progress the way we saw or we could make different decisions that could change that future we saw." James picked up the football and his bag.

"I already know what I'm going to do," he said. He walked towards Hogwarts, passing by Peter and not acknowledging him.

"What's wrong with Prongs?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, Wormtail," Sirius said. "You tell us." He and Remus got their backpacks and headed off the Hogwarts without another word to Peter.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked Lily.

"Let's just say we were enlightened as to who our real friends are," she said grabbing her bag and headed up to Hogwarts. Peter stood there not knowing what to do and followed Lily.

"Enlightened? How?" he asked.

"None of your business," she said.

"If it relates to my friendship with the guys then it is my business."

"Right now, Peter, I'm not sure whether you like your current friends or if you prefer them a little darker." Peter stood in shock as Lily walked into Hogwarts castle to find her boyfriend and his friend.


End file.
